


宠爱

by GoldfishM



Category: all少北
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishM/pseuds/GoldfishM
Summary: All花魅魔花少北，双性预警私设啦，ghs啦，快乐啦，无脑啦，ooc啦我就是在乱写（骄傲.JPG）
Relationships: lexburner/花少北, 中国boy超级大猩猩/花少北 - Relationship, 某幻君/花少北 - Relationship, 老番茄/花少北
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	宠爱

01  
“某幻。”花少北在他房间门口喊。

“咋啦。”某幻在剪视频，15条音轨，脑袋爆炸。听见他声音之后还是抬头看过去。

“我要出门。”花少北走进来，弯腰趴在他背上，脑袋架在肩膀上，“陪我嘛。”

某幻：“你干嘛去啊。”手上鼠标放下，来摸他脑袋。花少北并不反抗：“要去b站谈合同。陪我嘛陪我嘛。”

撒的一手好娇。

某幻没辙，胡乱揉了两把他的头发，亲亲脸颊，站起身：“走吧走吧。我换身衣服。”

花少北就挂在他身上，被他背到衣柜面前：“那个，那件棕色外套。”

某幻于是就把它拿出来：“好，棕色外套。”

“你不是买了牛仔裤的嘛。”

“穿牛仔裤好冷啊。”某幻看了一下窗外，并无阳光，天空里阴沉的堆积着云。尽管如此还是拿了牛仔裤。

“松手不？我要换衣服了。”

花少北这才从他背上跳下来，坐在他床上，哒哒哒的敲手机，某幻换衣服的时候侧眼瞟了一下，感受到裤袋里面手机的震动。

果然是在微信群里。

他暗自叹了口气。

这家伙，干什么都想拉着所有人一起。

可他们偏偏都心甘情愿的陪他而去。

“还玩呢，我在你面前还好意思勾引其他人吗？”某幻三下五除二套好衣服，把花少北的脸捧起来，强迫他视线离开手机。手指恶意的捏在脸颊上，把他嘴捏的嘟起来。

花少北皮肤很好。手感不错。

某幻又低头咬他。花少北半推半就跟他亲了一会儿，摸他耳垂，示意某幻适可而止。

结果某幻从撑着床的姿势直起腰的时候花少北又是挂在他身上的。他把他两只胳膊拐到肩上搭好，一手握着腰一手托着屁股，把人带到门口。

“行了吧？自己下来穿鞋子。”

花少北弯腰系鞋带的时候某幻已经一脚蹬了，看他磨蹭，啪的拍了他屁股一巴掌。花少北立马站起来，鞋带不系了，开门要走。

拖拉着进电梯。某幻看他比例优越的腿，纤细的脚踝，以及那双白球鞋和散开的鞋带，还是蹲下去伸出手了。电梯里面没有人，花少北趁此机会疯狂破坏某幻头顶的发型。

站起来之后还有二十层。某幻把人拉过来，在嘴上咬了一口，含着下嘴唇亲出了“啵唧”一声，吸的水光透亮才放开。

这样的话，好歹走在路上能有点震慑力了，不至于什么人都敢来打花少北的主意。

当然，对于某些人来说，这种细节除了引起稍微的心理不适之外，并不能产生任何可以干涉他们行动的作用。

坐地铁去b站，一路上某幻都揽着他的肩，还是有人悄悄的看他，有两个人甚至拿了手机开始偷拍。某幻眼刀一甩，狠狠的剜了两眼，占有欲几乎都要凝聚成实体，逼着他们又放下手机。

但他没去捏着别人领子要求删照片，毕竟花少北已经因为这种事教育过他了，一而再再而三的犯就会引起他不快。

到b站楼前就碰上从旁边跑出来的lex。某幻略带不满。这家伙的行为怎么看都像是在蹲点。

“我也要来谈合同了。”lex跟他们解释，“各位直播大佬以后对小弟我多担待点。”

花少北笑嘻嘻的凑上去：“不敢，蕾皇您请。您先走，走前面，我在后面跟着给您护卫。”

某幻保持着在他俩后面半步的距离，抱臂旁观。Lex明显眼神不在他身上，跟花少北聊着就进了公司大楼。前台的工作人员看见他们仨进来的时候还想起身迎接一下，lex和某幻根本没理，倒是花少北眼神落在小姐姐身上，然后对她笑了笑，挥挥手以示“你好”和“再见”。

小姐姐于是又红着脸坐回去，看着他们走进电梯。

Lex和他们不是一个人负责，在办公区分头去找自己的工作人员。Lex走之前问了花少北等会儿要不要出去玩，花少北拍拍他右肩：“好啊。”然后带着某幻一起走了。

Lex真正感受到电之力的流淌。

某幻当然不可能跟着去看合同，一个人坐在外面沙发上玩手机。花少北进去大概一个小时就出来了，里面的人跟他道别，声音听起来兴高采烈。

哼。某幻在心里面冷哼一声。

群里已经有了Lex发的消息，问花少北要不要去唱k，晚上再去吃烧烤。当时花少北还在看文件，boy跳出来喊自己也要来，老番茄明明在上课也悄悄打字回复：“晚上我也要来！”

花少北掏出手机看消息，一边招呼某幻：“走吧，老蕾在一楼等我们呢。”

某幻靠近他，趁周围没人，在他脖子上深吸了一口气。花少北怕痒，往旁边一躲，笑骂：“干嘛呀，吓死我了。”明明是个北方男人，说的话却软软的。

某幻压抑下躁动的心思。

Boy赶过来的速度简直是在飞，两人刚遇到lex，问了两句合同上面的问题，他的电话就来了：“花少北！你在哪！？”

然后大厅里面走进来一个大猩猩，看见被围住的花少北就冲过来一个拥抱，凭借身高优势硬生生把其余两人挤开。花少北被他压得弯下腰去，boy整个的圈住他，两条长腿在地上站稳之后又把人从背后抱起来转了半圈：“聊什么呢，别聊了，走走走出去。”

花少北一缩肩膀，手臂稍微向上抬起，从他怀里溜出来：“走吧。Lex，某幻，走啦走啦。”

打的的时候boy最先开门钻进去，抢到了后排的位置。剩下三人里面体型最大的某幻十分不情愿的进了副驾驶座，花少北钻进后排，lex最后，看着前面那个一下子闪进去的半翘起来的小屁股，踏进车里关上门。

Boy一路上明目张胆的往花少北身上靠，再小的转弯都能给他甩飞整个人的离心力。Lex被挤的肺都要出来了，却仍然硬着头皮一句话都不抱怨。毕竟前面还坐着一个想被挤都没机会的人。花少北每次往他这边飘的时候lex都绷紧全身，一边期望司机开猛一点一边埋怨中国boy的沙雕行为。但当花少北真的没坐稳摔到他怀里的时候，即使中国拜下一秒就把人拉了起来，lex依旧在瞬间心跳加速。

“你不要一直挤我啊boy。”花少北终于出言抗拒。

某幻迅速在前面接话：“中国拜你那个吨位才该坐前面好不好。”

“我不挤了。”王先生委屈又小心翼翼的道歉，“等会儿车飞起来我都不会往你那边滑一下。”

花少北笑，咬着唇。一阵安静后他拿出手机。

“你玩什么？”lex探头。靠的很近。

Boy不甘示弱，直接上手揽住他脖子，几乎要把花少北按在自己怀里：“我看看！什么啊，这不是恰饭的那个手游吗。”

花少北专注的盯着屏幕：“这个宣发我是服气的，b站大楼外面的二维码都是它。”

Lex终于找到自己可以滔滔不绝的地方了：“你怎么还在用接头霸王，不是抽了那么多卡了吗？”

花少北迷惑：“什么街头霸王。”

“凯露啊。”

Boy对这款游戏其实是完全无感，虽然恰了饭但私下里并不会玩。此时他只能假装感兴趣的低头看屏幕。全都是美少女，可惜对他而言毫无吸引力。

花少北倒是沉迷其中的样子，虽然点击屏幕继续的地方总是有点不太对。

Boy坐着不舒服。他把搭在花少北肩上的手拿下来——lex松了一口气，抓紧机会蹭到他脑袋旁给他安利动画——然后从腰后面贴着车椅靠垫伸过去，落在花少北屁股旁边。

舒服了。

Lex感觉到那只挡在他和花少北大腿之间的手，额头上有肉眼看不见的加粗井号。

Boy一脸纯良的憨憨表情：“小花同学你玩游戏姿势不太对啊，点哪儿呢。”

你坐的士的姿势明明更不对吧，王先生。

花少北似乎毫无察觉。的士再一次转弯，他往旁边一滑，屁股压到boy手上。

报目的点地址的某幻阴沉着脸，他已经选的是离b站最近的一家KTV了。

“下车。”

招呼后面三个人的声音冷得像冰。  
02  
进包间之后花少北兴冲冲的占了那个单独的坐台麦，拿的酒被放在桌上。花少北在椅子上扭了一会儿，跳下去点歌。

离得较远自然是不好再占什么便宜。酒几乎是他一个人喝完的，但也只拿了三瓶，算不得什么量。但他喝了酒还是有点变化的，嗓子里跟含了蜜糖一样。

番茄一下课就打电话，急急忙忙往这里赶。花少北出去接他，顺带上厕所。

看着他走出去，关上门，所有人被掠夺的注意力一下子回来了。、

“怎么感觉他又变……”lex拆开最后一袋话梅，往嘴里扔了一颗，又被boy抢走。

“变骚了？”某幻在间奏里面接话，“我也觉得。”

“正常嘛，魅魔都这样。何况他还单身呢。”boy大大咧咧的嚼着零食，口齿不清。

花少北存在的时候所有的争风吃醋一下子消融。他们又回到了原来那种毫无芥蒂的兄弟情谊之中。

魅魔在这个世界上享受了太多的特权。他们是最容易孕育新人类的人，只要怀上了就注定会给予下一代一个不同于常人的优秀基因。这让他们在婚姻和性爱上被赋予无限的特权。而魅魔自己又会不自觉的激发所有人的性冲动——花少北在两年前才觉醒自己的魅魔基因，当天出门就被一大群人给围住，场景之壮观最后还是由警方解决的混乱。带回去登记信息，给他科普了一点常识，放他回去了。一直到花少北走出警局大门，里面紧绷神经的人才彻底放松下来。

这种性别在娱乐圈经常出现。他们对其他人诱惑力非凡，很容易就受到大批的喜爱。而且因为其特殊的生育方式，魅魔总是会在各个倾慕者之间闹出不小的乱子。

毕竟，他们的身体永远都是最适合做爱的状态。男性魅魔虽然少见，但依旧能够给予生育。他们需要大量的爱来滋养自己——否则鲜花就会凋零。

番茄被花少北扑了个满怀，一下子就闻到浅浅的酒味。“陪我去厕所。”他跟他撒娇。

“好。”番茄拉起他的手。

还没走到厕所，花少北在半路上就开始向他索吻。番茄不会拒绝——在很多个远离群体的时候，他们都这样做。甚至是更进一步的动作都曾发生。

“嗯……啊！”小花小声的从喉咙里面溢出舒服的叹息，突然被他咬了一下舌尖，疼的叫了出来。番茄立马松口，牵着他进了一个隔间，关上门——

然后压着人在墙上继续。

花少北小幅度的顶胯，含义明显。番茄虽然没他高但力气绝对不小，压的紧紧的，一只手伸下去，隔着牛仔裤轻轻探寻。

“唔……”花少北想要抱怨。番茄清楚KTV包厢里面的人都还等着，自然不可能在这里继续，只是又撩拨了一会儿，最后又按了一下。松开他。

花少北委屈的靠着墙向下滑了一截，脚软了。番茄捞住他：“等会儿，等吃了晚饭回去。乖。”

花少北下面并不乖。他自己当然也是。

但番茄还是拉着他回包厢了。厚牛仔裤压制了半勃，但几人还是注意到了这一点。

现在是boy在唱。又是英文。

Lex招呼老番茄坐到自己身边来：“你干嘛了。”

番茄笑：“没干什么啊。”

某幻过来拿零食：“他没吃。”

“放心吧。”番茄递给老蕾一片薯片，“晚上我让你先。”

Lex咬碎薯片的声音格外清脆。

番茄来了之后人就齐了，很快五人就出发去吃饭。往花少北和某幻家里走的路上有一家烧烤店他们经常去，这次也不例外就是那里。

酒。

肉。

夜幕很快被拉上，花少北喝的已经差不多了。他喜欢这种感觉，其余人也愿意陪。

故事真正精彩的部分也即将上演。

03  
花少北躺在沙发上的样子的确称得上是媚眼如丝，半眯着眼睛仍然有无尽风情。

“有点热。”他叹道。

“谁帮我脱一下衣服啊。”

Boy把他抱起来，往卧室走去。花少北闭着眼睛找他的唇，于是吻就胡乱的落在各个地方。Boy开始气息不稳，很快把人剥光。花少北两条腿往他腰上一盘。

Lex在床头按住他想环住boy脖子的手。花少北睁开眼看到是他，勾起嘴角，抬了抬下巴示意lex吻他。

他想要的很快就得到。花少北被稍微挪了一个角度，方便lex倒着接吻。完全不一样的感觉——lex想。那句话怎么说来着？飞上了月球。

花少北双手向上伸，手指插进他的头发里面。Lex和他唇舌相接，右手卡住他的脖子。

润滑一直放在床头，有两三支。Boy倒了满手，往他花穴里面探去。花少北很配合的张大双腿，和lex接吻时发出喘息。他看到他胸腹起伏，每一寸白净皮肤上面都是赤裸裸的吸引。

柔软、紧致、湿润又美妙。Boy毛躁的提枪上阵了，硬邦邦的直接戳进去。花少北抽气，lex卡住他脖子的手又使了点劲。花少北猛地扭头和lex错开：“右边……右边……”

Boy试着往自己左边方向顶。身下的人果然就软了，没两下就涌出一股热流。Lex把他的脸扳回来，眼睛里沉淀着不快：“分心去看他？”

他捏着花少北的两颊，强迫他张大嘴，然后站直身子把阴茎喂进去。

“两张嘴刚好分给两个人啊。”boy在后面跟lex说。花穴里面早就湿的不像样，他抽插的时候甚至能听到啵唧啵唧的水声。Lex微眯着眼睛享受小猫咪的舔舐和吮吸，明明一阵阵的快感巨浪都要把花少北拍死在床上了，他仍然含糊的从喉咙里发出求欢的呻吟。

Lex于是扯着他的头发让他抬得更高一点，然后夺过主动权开始狠狠的往里面塞。花少北立马被呛到，眼泪顺着脸颊流到下颌，和嘴角流出的津液混合在一起。Boy也识相的加快了速度，花穴口在他每次抽出的时候都被顺带的牵连吐出一点液体，滴在床单上。

“呃——”花少北拼命缩紧下面的嘴，要、要出来了——

Lex一边把阴茎抽出来一边射，浊液从他嘴角牵扯到下巴，连锁骨处都沾上一点。Boy没来得及拔出来，就直接全留在了里面。花少北一被放开就趴在床上了，气喘吁吁，浑身都是粉红色。

“啊，麻烦了，怎么处理？”boy感到有些棘手，掰开他屁股瓣儿，手指又伸进那个刚刚离开的小穴。Lex用手把精液全抹到花少北脸上去，指尖划过唇瓣时花少北伸出舌头挽留了一下。

“你问问那两个人还愿不愿意操咯。不然你就带他去弄干净。”lex无所谓的拉好拉链。

“某幻！番茄！”boy往房间外喊，“我射里面了！你们还操不操他的逼！”

“妈的你文明一点好不好。”某幻在门口，撑着门框，用祖安话教育boy不要祖安，“肯定要用啊。”

“行吧行吧，我先带他去浴室，你们再等一会儿。”boy把人抱起来。只有两个人能抱起花少北，一个是他，另一个是老番茄。

花少北放水在浴缸里面把脸上和上半身的精斑洗掉，看站在自己背后的王翰哲：“要我面对着你吗？”

Boy以前都是带套的，这次还是第一次做清理：“怎么做，我不会啊。”

花少北于是自己在浴缸里面坐好，两条腿架在两边壁上：“把它撑开，会流出来的。”

Boy于是坐到他两腿中间去，手指倒是不安分的开始往里钻。花少北一阵颤抖。

“按哪里你才会舒服？”boy问。

“就这……”他撑着自己的手放了劲，靠在浴缸壁上慢慢下滑，boy的手指也因此进的越来越深。他能感觉到花少北的媚肉夹着手指的感觉。长期敲键盘而在十指上长出了薄茧，这种时候一点点磨蹭每个地方都能换来花少北的呻吟。

里面是湿的，是花少北自己的水。

“好了吧。”boy感觉现在流出来的都是干净的了，又把他捞起来，浴缸水放掉后随便冲了两下，抱着湿漉漉的花少北又回去了。花少北蹭他的侧脸，boy就咬他耳朵，又在他屁股上狠狠的拧了一把。

“洗好了洗好了。”boy把他放下之后又扇了他屁股一巴掌，走出去。番茄和某幻在里面等着。

“你要前面还是后面？”

“后面吧。”某幻说，“我前天晚上做过了。”

“近水楼台啊。”番茄叹气，嘴上说着文明的话，手上却干着不太文明的事。花少北房间里面几乎每个柜子抽屉里都能找到做爱用的东西，都是这群人放的。番茄拿了自己留在这里的跳蛋，往他花穴里面塞进去。

花少北几乎是瞬间就起了反应，比他们都要小一个尺寸的阴茎立马翘了起来。某幻看着只觉得可爱——他立马在脑子里面骂了自己一句，疯了，怎么看花少北连鸡巴都可爱。

“我操！番茄——”花少北明显不太受得了，“太、太快了——你调慢一点！”

“不调。”番茄把遥控器放进床头柜，牵着花少北的手按在自己裤腰带上，“来。”

某幻已经在自己阴茎上面涂好了润滑，花少北还在费力解皮带的时候就扶着往他后面捅进去了。

“疼——”花少北皱起眉，番茄温柔的抚平那个小疙瘩，“别怕，等会儿我操的会轻一点。”

某幻没给他扩张，想着刚刚那两个人操了一轮他应该也在状态了。花少北果然还是适应了这种感觉，后穴虽然没怎么被用过，但依旧天赋异禀，似乎还要比花穴更紧一点。

刚减轻一点压力，某幻又抽了出来。番茄把他抱起，面朝自己跪好。某幻在他身后拉着他的小腿把他分开，和前面的人同时插进去。

“啊！”花少北短促的叫了一声，下面一前一后都开始了运动。番茄每次顶着跳蛋都往里面送的更深，花少北脑子里面全是随着频率震动的快感，一波又一波的淹没理智。

再进去一点……最好不要拿出来了……

他猛然被顶到那个点，番茄还不怀好心的顶着跳蛋在上面研磨了一下。某幻咬紧牙关，刚刚那一下收缩差点把他夹出来。

“好、好爽……”花少北靠着番茄的胸肌大口喘气，他又高潮了，被单上是一小片浑浊，花穴里也积了一股液体。跳蛋还在那，持续的刺激源源不断。番茄伸手下去，指尖顺着阴茎也塞进了小穴，然后捏了一记。

又一次全身肌肉都在使劲的夹紧。某幻刚好顶到他前列腺，花少北在一阵昏沉后再次张开眼。

刚刚竟然能昏过去吗……

后穴里面也有东西了。花少北小声的喘息，抹掉蓄积的泪。

番茄也把阴茎抽了出来，但跳蛋还留在里面。频率被调低了，变成了无尽的挑逗。

他不满足：“我还要……”

某幻捏捏他的脸：“好吧。”花少北很自觉的把腿掰开，让他把跳蛋扯出来，重新喂进去一根按摩棒。

震动开始的时候花少北脸上重新飞起一抹红霞。

番茄在他的两颗小乳珠上亲了两下，把他抱起来：“去客厅吧。客厅大一些。”

Lex和boy已经在客厅里等着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有后续哈哈哈，我太喜欢双性了


End file.
